OffWorld
by NeliZima
Summary: Eine Nacht OffWorld in einem Zelt.


**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** Romantik

**Spoiler: **Keiner, aber Ford ist noch da und ein reiner Mensch. ;)

**Zusammenfassung:** Eine Nacht Off-World in einem Zelt.

**Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von MGM. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an der Vermarktung der Serie/den Charakteren und entsage somit jeglichen Rechten.

**Feedback:** Neli.Zimaweb.de

**Off-World**

Das Außenteam von Atlantis, bestehend aus Major John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Aiden Ford und Rodney McKay, bereiste bereits seit zwei Tagen fremde Planeten auf der Suche nach einer dauerhaften Nahrungsgrundlage für Atlantis, neben den Agrarkulturen der Athosianer. Jeden Abend auf´s Neue entbrannte der bekannte Streit um die Aufteilung der Zelte. Eigentlich ging es mehr darum, nicht mit Rodney in einem Zelt übernachten zu müssen. Der exzentrische Wissenschaftler hatte die Angewohnheit sein komplettes Umfeld vom Schlafen abzuhalten, während er selbst seelenruhig schlief. „Ach kommen sie Ford, sie sind sowieso dran mit Rodney in ein Zelt zu gehen, machen sie es uns allen doch nicht so schwer", versuchte der Major Aiden zu überreden. „Sie irren sich Sir, sie sind an der Reihe", konterte Lieutenant Ford. „Das glauben sie doch selbst nicht…" Während die beiden sich weiter unterhielten, wer den schwarzen Peter zugeschoben bekam, bemerkten sie nicht, wie Teyla bereits damit beschäftigt war drei möglichst gleichlange Grashalm zu pflücken, was bei der Masse an Grün nicht schwer war. Schließlich brach sie von einem der drei die Unterseite ab und wandte sich an die Streithähne. „Major Sheppard", begann sie John zu unterbrechen, „Sie haben mich einmal gelehrt, wie man einen Streit unblutig beenden kann", mit diesen Worten streckte sie den beiden Männer die drei Grashalme entgegen: „Wer den kürzesten zieht, muss unseren Holzfäller hier ertragen", kommentierte Sheppard das System der Auslosung. Rodney hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Er saß nicht unweit entfernt auf einem großen Stein und betrachte seine nackten Füße. Sowohl der rechte, als auch der linke waren mit Blasen übersäht und Grund ein Mitleid erregendes Stöhnen für jede entdeckte Blase in die Umwelt zu entlassen. „Na gut", willigte Ford ein, „Regeln wir das wie zivilisierte Männer", der Lieutenant trat ein wenig ungeduldig auf der Stelle, bis er einen vielsagenden Blick von Teyla erntete: „und zivilisierte Frauen, natürlich", Teyla lächelte freundlich und streckte dennoch demonstrativ John zuerst ihre Hand mit den Halmen entgegen. Der Major zog einen heraus und begutachtete ihn zufrieden: „Ich wusste es. Die Gerechtigkeit siegt. Ich tippe darauf, dass sie sich mit Rodney rumschlagen dürfen", John lächelte Aiden süffisant direkt ins Gesicht und wedelt mit dem Gras. Der angesprochene atmete tief durch und riskierte einen letzten Blick zu Dr. McKay, bevor er die Augen schloss und einen der beiden verbliebenen Halme aus Teylas Hand zog. Er traute sich nicht seine Augen wieder zu öffnen, doch als er den Major sagen hörte: „Ich wusste, dass sie es schaffen würden Teyla", öffnete Ford die Lider und begutachtete das abgebrochene Ende seines Halm. Er ließ die angehaltene Luft entweichen und stöhnte leise, um seiner Enttäuschung Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Na schön Leute, dann lasst uns mal die Zelte aufbauen", rief der Major seinem Team zu, bevor er einen geeigneten und ebenen Platz auserkor, der genug Platz für ein Zelt bot.

Nur wenig später hatten bereits John und Teyla ihr Zelt aufgestellt. Es lag etwas abseits der Feuerstelle, da das umliegende Gelände zu uneben gewesen war. Nur Lieutenant Ford steckte immer noch fluchend Stangen zusammen und spannte Planen. Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde war auch er fertig und setzte sich zu den anderen ans Lagerfeuer, nicht jedoch ohne Rodney noch einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, denn er war nicht gerade eine große Hilfe gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Er saß immer noch unverändert auf dem Stein, den er beim Durchtreten des Stargates anscheinend auserkoren hatte auf ihm zu leben und zu sterben und rieb seine schmerzenden Füße mit einer Fülle an Cremes ein, die er von Carson bekommen hatte. Teyla und Sheppard hatten das Feuer direkt vor seiner Nase mit Steinen eingefasst und angezündet und so genoss er beim schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen die Wärme der Flammen. „Teyla, sie übernehmen die erste Wache, ich löse sie in drei Stunden ab. Dann sind sie an der Reihe Ford und sie Rodney übernehmen die letzte Wache", alle drei nickten zustimmend und Ford nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und verschwand in seinem Zelt. Er wollte versuchen zu schlafen, bevor Rodney ihm zuvor kam. Der Wissenschaftler folgte Aiden nur wenige Augenblicke später auf den Fersen watschelnd ins Zelt und Teyla und John hörten nur noch, wie der Reißverschluss des Zeltes sich schloss. „Na dann… ich werd mich dann auch mal hinlegen", flüsterte John etwas nervös. „Gute Nacht Major", Teyla schenkte ihm bei diesen Worten ein Lächeln, welches sein Herz höher schlagen ließ und verfolgte ihn mit Blicken, bis er in ihrem gemeinsamen Zelt angekommen war und ebenfalls den Reißverschluss schloss. Major Sheppard lag in seinem Schlafsack, zugedeckt bis zur Hüfte und versuchte verzweifelt ein Auge zuzumachen. Mittlerweile müsste er es ja schon gewöhnt sein dachte er murrend, denn schon seit Wochen schlief er gar nicht und wenn doch, dann nur schlecht. John versuchte noch etwa zehn Minuten sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu rollen, bevor er es aufgab und nach seiner Hose griff, um sie sich wieder anzuziehen. Draußen hörte Teyla das unauffällige Öffnen des Reißverschluss und sie sah, wie der Major heraustrat und sich leise und zunächst wortlos neben sie setzte. „Ich kann nicht schlafen", kam John Teylas Frage zuvor, die sie gerade im Begriff gewesen war zu stellen. Daraufhin nickte sie nur noch kurz und beide blickten einen Moment lang schweigend ins Feuer. „Wollen sie darüber reden?", fragte Teyla besorgt. „Ich glaube nicht", gab John ehrlich zurück, „Noch nicht." „Dann lassen sie uns über etwas reden, was ihnen kein Unbehagen bereitet", Teyla lächelte aufmunternd und spielte auf die oft witzigen Geschichten von der Erde an, die der Major oft zum Besten gab. John verstand sofort was sie meinte und lächelte ebenfalls: „Sie werden allmählich süchtig Teyla." „Ich weiß, aber ich höre gern Geschichten über ferne Orte, an denen ich noch nicht war." „Sollten wir irgendwann zurückkehren können, dann besuchen wir beide die Erde und ich zeige ihnen all die Dinge, von denen ich nur erzählen kann. Versprochen." Die junge Athosianerin nickte zustimmend und verharrte anschließend wartend neben John. „Also gut. Es gab da mal dieses Mädchen in meiner Klasse. Sie hatte dunkle Augen und rotbraunes Haar. Sie war ungelogen schon in jungen Jahren eine Schönheit…"

Während sie einige Kartoffeln in der Glut des Feuers zubereiteten erzählten die beiden stundenlang sowohl über die Erde, als auch über Athos und Teylas Kindheit. Als sie das nächste Mal bewusst aufhorchten, hörten sie deutlich Rodneys Schnarchen aus dem Zelt dringen. Währenddessen bewegte sich auf der Seite, wo Ford lag die Zeltplane unruhig hin und her. Allem Anschein nach versuchte er verzweifelt eine günstige Schlafposition zu finden, in der möglichst nichts aus seiner Umwelt wahrnahm. Schließlich öffnete sich leise der Reißverschluss des Zeltes und Aidens Gesicht tauchte aus dem Inneren auf. Bevor er aber ganz aus dem Zelt kroch, griff Ford nach seinem Kopfkissen und warf damit genervt nach Rodney, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht wecken. Im Gegenteil. Er schnappte sich leise murmelnd das Kissen und zog es an seinen Körper, wie einen Säugling, den es zu beschützen galt. Das war für Ford zu viel. Er krabbelte schnell aus dem Zelt und kam auf seine beiden kartoffelröstenden Teammitglieder zu. „Schön das wenigstens einer von uns morgen früh munter sein wird", grummelte Aiden, bevor er sich ans Feuer setzte. John klopfte ihm daraufhin aufmunternd auf die Schulter und sagte: „Kommen sie Ford. Sie haben den Kürzeren gezogen. Nächstes Mal schlafen sie dafür seelig in ihrem kuscheligen Schlafsack und niemand wird sie stören." „Sie haben gut reden Sir. Wie ich mich kenne werde ich auch das nächste Mal den kürzesten Halm ziehen", der junge Lieutenant stöhnte frustriert und ergänzte nach dem er auf die Uhr gesehen hatte: „Sie können sich ruhig hinlegen Sir. Meine Wache fängt sowieso gleich an. Vielleicht finden sie ja etwas Schlaf." „Wenn sie darauf pochen, dass ich sie morgen Huckepack nehme, haben sie sich geirrt", witzelte John, während er sich erhob und hinter Teyla zum Zelt schlenderte. Ford lächelte ihm noch einmal gequält nach und begann schließlich damit sich eine Kartoffel nach der anderen aus dem Feuer zu fischen und die Folie abzupellen.

Als John am Zelt ankam, war Teyla bereits im Begriff sich in ihren Schlafsack zu legen. Nachdem sie schlaffertig auf ihrer Matte lag, kam auch Sheppard ins Zelt und krabbelt ebenfalls in seinen Schlafsack. „Gute Nacht", wünschte Sheppard und drehte sich auf die Seite. „Das wünsche ich ihnen auch", antwortete Teyla, bevor sie die Augen schloss um ein wenig zu schlafen. Die junge Frau spürte, dass etwas mit ihrem Gegenüber nicht stimmte und beschloss es aus ihm herauszukitzeln. „Wollen sie jetzt vielleicht darüber reden, Major?", fragte sie ihn plötzlich. John war überrascht, dass sie noch nicht schlief und sofort war ihm die Situation unangenehm, doch er versuchte ruhig und cool zu bleiben: „Hören sie zu Teyla…, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es gerade ihnen sagen sollte", erklärte er hörbar unsicher. Anschließend setzte er sich auf und achtete darauf, sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Vertrauen sie mir nicht Major?", fragte Teyla und John tat das gerade Gesagte leid. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde. Wie konnte sie auch, sie war jemand, der mit seinen Gefühlen offener umging als er: „Mehr als jedem anderen Teyla, aber das ist das Problem." Teyla war immer verwirrter. Sie beschloss sich ebenfalls aufzusetzen und blickte nun direkt auf seinen Rücken. John war sich bewusst, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab, er musste ihr die Wahrheit sagen und damit leben, auch wenn sie ihn vielleicht auslachte. Also drehte er sich zur ihr um. „Ich empfinde etwas für dich Teyla", gestand er und ließ die Luft, die er geholt hatte nicht mehr aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Teyla legte den Kopf leicht schief und fixierte seine Augen. John glaubte jeden Moment im Erdboden versinken zu müssen, denn er war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der die Initiative ergriff, doch bei Teyla war es anders. Er spürte den Drang ihr von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen, ansonsten würde wohlmöglich an Übermüdung zu Grunde gehen. Schließlich unterbrach Teyla die Stille und gestand: „Ich empfinde auch etwas für dich Major." Der junge Mann konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, doch eine Sache lag ihm noch auf der Zunge: „John. Für dich John", flüsterte er, während sich seine Lippen langsam ihre näherten, doch bevor sie sich berührten entgegnete Teyla: „Ich empfinde etwas für dich John." Beide lächelten und küssten einander, während sie sich auf die Schlafsäcke zurücksinken ließen. Sie brauchten sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass jemand sie hören könnte, denn dafür stand das Zelt zu weit abseits und so ließen sie ihren Bedürfnissen freien Lauf.

Zärtliche verschaffte John sich mit seiner Zunge Zugang zu ihrem Mund und intensivierte den Kuss. Währenddessen nestelte Teyla am Bund seiner Hose, zog langsam das Shirt heraus und ihm über den Kopf. John griff danach und warf es in die hinterste Ecke des Zelts, bevor er sich mit dem kompliziert geschnürten Oberteil Teylas beschäftigte. Nach einigen Anläufen hatte er endlich die Riemen gelöst, doch er war auch nebenbei damit beschäftigt gewesen Teyla mit Küssen vom Lachen abzuhalten. Sie fand es zu lustig, wie er mit ihrem Oberteil kämpfte. Schließlich nahm das Top denselben Weg wie zuvor das T-Shirt und John widmete sich ganz und gar ihrem Körper. Unter dem Top, trug Teyla keine weitere Unterwäsche und so bahnte sich John küssend einen Weg ihren Hals hinab zu ihrem Dekolteé. Er beobachtete, wie sie genießend ihre Augen schloss und setzte seine Erkundungen fort, bedeckte ihre Haut mit feuchten Küssen und erreichte schließlich ihren Busen. Seine Lippen liebkosten ihre Brüste und fuhren schließlich tiefer. Während er ihren Bauchnabel liebkoste, öffnete John den Verschluss ihrer Hose und zog sie ihr aus, als Teyla ihr Becken hob, um ihm dabei zu helfen. Im Anschluss zog sie ihn wieder zu sich und beide küssten einander, während Teyla John langsam auf den Rücken drehte. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und spürte seine Erregung deutlich durch den weichen Stoff hindurch. Die junge Frau öffnete den Verschluss seiner Hose und entledigte ihn davon, gefolgt von der Unterhose. John betrachtete ihren Körper und wie sie begann seinen Hals hinabzuküssen. Seine Hände umfassten dabei ihre Hüfte und strichen über Rücken und Po, während er die Bewegungen ihrer Lippen auf seiner Brust genoss. Teyla spürte seine Männlichkeit immer deutlicher zwischen ihren Beinen und eh sie sich versah, hatte John wieder die Führung übernommen und sie auf den Rücken gedreht, indem er ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf festhielt. So kam er wieder auf ihr zum Liegen und seine Lippen suchten ihre, während er langsam mit seiner noch freien Hand ihren Slip über ihre Hüfte schob. Wenig später folgte dieser Top und Shirt und ward vergessen. Der Sauerstoff im Zelt schmeckte verbraucht und die Temperatur stieg merklich an. John spürte, wie dünne Rinnsäle Schweiß seinen Rücken hinabliefen und wie Teyla ihre Beine seitlich seines Körpers anwinkelte, um ihm so zu signalisieren, dass sie bereit war. Er blickte ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts taten, was sie nicht ebenso wollte wie er, doch Teyla fing seine Lippen mit ihren ein und John ließ sich endgültig fallen. Vorsichtig eroberte er Zentimeter um Zentimeter ihres Körpers. Anschließend begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen und hielt dabei ihren Blick fest. John genoss den Anblick ihrer glänzenden Haut und den Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen. Teyla schlang ihre Beine, um seine Hüfte und hielt ihn so noch näher bei sich, als er die Frequenz seiner Bewegungen erhöhte und so sie beide noch mehr erregte. Wenig später bäumte sich Teylas Oberkörper auf, als der Höhepunkt über sie hereinbrach und ihre Finger krallten sich in den Stoff der Schlafsäcke. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und John beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen, als auch er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhielt. Er spürte wie die Kraft aus seinen Beinen und Armen wich, nachdem sich scheinbar jeder Muskel in seinem Körper angespannt hatte. Er ließ die Luft scharf entweichen, als der Höhepunkt auch ihn erfasste und er drohte sich nicht mehr halten zu können. Rechtzeitig fing er sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab und ließ seine Stirn auf Teylas Brustbein sinken. Beide rangen nach Luft und genossen den Moment der Zweisamkeit. Nach ein paar Minuten der Stille, blickte John auf und in die dunklen Augen der wohl schönsten Frau und er konnte nicht anders, als sie erneut zu küssen.

John schlief so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr und er spürte das unaufdringliche Gewicht ihres Kopfes auf seiner Brust, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Er betrachte eine Weile ihr schlafendes Gesicht, bevor auch sie die Augen aufschlug und leicht verschlafen blinzelte. „Guten Morgen", flüsterte er und erntete ein müdes Lächeln: „Guten Morgen", erwiderte Teyla und fragte: „Wie hast du geschlafen?" „Wie ein Stein", antworte John zufrieden und sah wie Teyla ihren Kopf aufstützte. So konnte sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen und John strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne ihres wirren Haares aus dem Gesicht: „Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, das meine Lieblingsblume der Grashalm ist?", fragte er lächelnd. „Der Grashalm ist keine Blume", stellte Teyla ernst fest, bevor auch sie schließlich anfing zu lachen.

Wenige Minuten später krabbelten beide aus dem gemeinsamen Zelt und sahen sich um. Fast zeitgleich war auch Aiden aufgestanden und alle blickten den fröhlich summenden Rodney an, doch John war sich sicher, dass das bald ein Ende hatte, als Dr. McKay die wohl schlimmste Frage stellte, die er stellen konnte: „Und? Gut geschlafen?"  
Rodney hatte keine Chance. Unsportlich und geschunden machte er Ford nichts vor und so hatte sich der junge Lieutenant den Wissenschaftler geschnappt und unweit des Lagers in den nächstgelegenen See verfrachtet.

ENDE


End file.
